


The Son of the Force

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anakin followed the will of the Force, no matter the cost.





	The Son of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Anakin's Fall being the will of the Force, and him as a somewhat unwilling avatar of the Force, and it turned into a semi-religious image.

_ “Why _ ,” the son of the Force asks, “ _ Why must I betray them?” _

_ Because you must.  It is the Will of the Force _ , the Force responds.

_ “They are my friends,” _ he cries,  _ “They are children-  Spare the children at least-” _

_ Spare none of them.  They are stagnant and change must come. _

_ “I can’t.  I can’t do this.” _

**_You must._ **

 

The Sith torments him with images of the death of his wife, his children.  He tosses and turns in exhaustion as his strong will is chipped away, as his resolve falters, as his light dims.  These are lies, and the Force allows them because they will ensure he carries out its destiny.

Anakin Skywalker falls, and his pain bleeds into the Force for twenty years, a living martyr.  He follows its will with every blow he strikes, no matter how it haunts him. The price he pays for being the Chosen One, for bringing balance, is his life.  

The price he pays for redemption is also his life.  He frees himself by sacrificing himself all over again, dying to end the rule of the Sith and save his son.  

 

_ “Is it enough?” _ the son of the Force asks,  _ “Have I given enough?  Have I done enough? Was I enough?” _

_ Come home, Faithful One, _ the Force says,  _ You have done enough.   _

_ “Will they know?  Will they know what I was?” _

_ Your memory will be one of fear and hatred.  Your name will haunt the galaxy for generations.   _

_ “Why?  I only did what you asked.” _

_ The Will is beyond them.  Your sacrifice will be known only by a chosen few. _

_ “I can’t leave them behind.  I can make things right-” _

_ You have done enough.  It is time for you to rest. _

Vader falls, and for the first time in twenty years, he stands bathed in the Light of the Force, the chosen Son.


End file.
